Okaami y Celos
by kierinahana
Summary: esta es como la continuacion de el fic de regalo, pues veremos la legada de un nuevo miembro a la familia Uchiha Hyuuga y como esta la relacion de hinata y sasuke.


Okaami y celos

Sasuke Uchiha estaba caminando por la aldea pues iniciaba su primer semana de vacaciones desde que regreso de su última misión la cual duro tan solo tres días, ya habían pasado 7 días desde que su pequeño Itachi le revelo su más profundo temor, si el pequeño trataba siempre de portarse bien, lo obedecía y el nunca lo había golpeado, su tono de voz era un poco más suave nunca agresivo ni tampoco frío, pues desde que llego Hinata Hyuuga a su vida empezó hacer más dulce.

El mayor cambio se dio cuando su pequeño ojinegro le informo de aquella idea que lo estaba torturando, lo que lo obligo a cambiar, pues la idea de perder a su familia lo destrozaba pues no quería volver a pasar por una situación similar otras vez y si estaba en sus manos evitarlo lo aria aunque perdiera la vida en proteger a su pequeña familia.

Después de que todo el trayecto divago en su mente se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el territorio Uchiha cuando sintió aquellos dos chakras que pertenecían a su luna y a su luz, camino aprisa pues el tiempo se le hacía tan corto cuando estaba con ellos que no deseo desperdiciar su tiempo en otras cosas.

Su semblante cambio cuando entro a su mansión y fue recibido por un cálido beso en los labios por el amor de su vida Hinata Uchiha.

**Sasuke estoy feliz de que regresaras** – Hinata

**Hmp** - Sasuke [mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y besarla con pasión mostrándole cuanto tiempo le había hecho falta en esos días]

Su pasión fue apagada por la falta de oxigeno así que los dos con un brillo muy particular se miraban, no necesitaban palabras solo mirarse, besarse y acariciarse para transmitir todo el amor que sentían por el otro. El momento de amor se vio interrumpido cuando se oyó un estruendo que alerto a los padres pues su razón de vida se encontraba en el jardín y no podían dejarlo solo pues el pequeño aunque tranquilo, con un alma pura y solitaria era un pequeño de dos años que tenía una gran curiosidad por aprender, por conocer el mundo que lo rodea, así que el padre de Itachi Uchiha dejo su momento intimo con su mujer para ir en busca de su pequeña razón de vida y por el que busca un futuro mejor.

Sasuke al observar por la puerta asía al jardín de la mansión descubrió a un Itachi cubierto de tierra sentado en el pasto con su fiel okaami y con algo en su mano, pues por el ángulo de donde lo observa Sasuke no se podía dar cuenta de que es lo que tenía tan entretenido al pequeño, tanto que no se había percatado de la mirada de su padre y mucho menos de su presencias, pues el pequeño a su temprana edad empezaba a mostrar su atributos de genio Uchiha al igual que su Tío con el que comparte nombre.

Sasuke al ver aquella imagen la felicidad se muestra en su rostro pues se da cuenta que su pequeño está creciendo en un ambiente familiar como él a su corta edad pero con la diferencia que el pequeño Itachi cuenta con todo el amor de su padre y sobre todo con una madre que sería capaz de golpear a su padre si este lo llega a lastimar, Sasuke esta orgullo de la familia que formo y del futuro que se presenta ante él.

Voltea y se da cuenta que su mujer no está, empieza a caminar asía el pequeño cuando su vista se oscurece pues el pequeño tenía una mancha de sangre en la parte lateral de su rostro Sasuke voltea ver qué fue lo que causo la herida del pequeño y se da cuenta que una de las ramas de un pequeño árbol esta en el suelo, así que no puede evitar acercarse más a su retoño.

Itachi al sentir a su padre parado atrás voltea su rostro mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa a su padre, Sasuke decide inclinarse para estar altura del pequeño, pues deseaba retirarle aquellas marcas de sangre y de tierra del rostro pues su angustia desapareció al ver a su hijo sonreírle y con aquel brillo de felicidad por un descubrimiento o un gran logro.

**Que ocurrió Itachi – Sasuke**

**Mira otozan** – Itachi

Quien le muestra a su padre sus mano derecha en la cual tenía una pequeña oruga verde, el niño incremento su sonrisa cuando se da cuenta que su padre se sienta enfrente de él y le acaricia el rostro por lo que cierra sus bellos ojos negros para poder concentrarse en esa muestra de afecto de su padre.

**Así que eso es lo que encontraste** – Sasuke [mientras sigue viendo a su hijo con sus ojos cerrados y con su sonrisa]

**Hai, está muy bonito** – Itachi [quien permanece con los ojos cerrado para poder memorizar esa muestra de cariño del azabache]

**Pero deberías de tener más cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes, ven vamos a limpiarte esos rasguños** – Sasuke [quien amplia su sonrisa al ver un pequeño sonrojo de Itachi pues al igual que su luna este se sonroja cuando esta nerviosos y las muestras de cariño para el pequeño son mayores, así que ninguno de los dos están acostumbrados]

Este se levanta y toma en brazos a su pequeño, quien interrumpe su trayecto para poder dejar a la oruga en una de las ramas del árbol que se encuentra cerca de la entraba de su casa, Sasuke descubrió que su pequeño era cada día mas parecido a su madre pues su alma y el amor por todos se nota pues siempre se preocupa por todos, un claro ejemplo fue el encuentro del heredero Uchiha Hyuuga con aquel cachorro de lobo (okaami) cerca de los bosque que rodean al territorio Uchiha pues el pequeño animal estaba lastimado e Itachi se conmovió tanto con el dolor que mostraba aquel cachorro que lo tomo entre sus brazos aun que el animal era pequeño pero para el ojinegro pesaba así que tardo mas en regresar al lado de su madre.

***************recuerdo [dos días después del problema con Itachi] **********************

Itachi adentro al animal a su casa y lo coloco en su cama de su habitación pues el pequeño Inu que había encontrado estaba lastimado de una pata la cual sangraba, a su mente vino el recuerdo de su madre curando sus heridas causada por su gran curiosidad y su sentido de aventura lo cual le causaba algunos rasguños y golpes que siempre eran curados por su dulce madre.

Fue en busca de las pomadas que su madre le colocaba cuando se lastimaba y unas vendas así que cuando regreso a la habitación él se dedico a limpiar la herida del animal que ante sus ojos no era más que un lindo perro parecido a los que su tío Kiba cuidaba, fue a su baño en busca de una toalla y agua para limpiar la herida, fue tanta su concentración que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación había sido abierta por su padre que recientemente había regresado a su hogar.

Sasuke al ver a su hijo subir las escaleras con un par de pomadas que hacia su mujer se preocupo por lo que decidió seguir a su pequeño ojinegro al abrir la puerta vio a su pequeño parado junto a su cama donde coloco los botes que traía junto a una vendas, su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que no solo había esas cosas en la cama sino que un animal que el reconoció como un cachorro de lobo lastimado se encontraba recostado en la cama del pequeño Itachi.

Su conmoción por aquel animal término cuando oyó a su pequeño hablando con el cachorro, aun que el sabia que este no le contestaría el niño le explicaba lo que iba hacer.

**Mira, te voy a curar como haha (mama) lo hace cuando me astimo (lastimo)** – Itachi

Los ojos de Sasuke y del animal vieron al pequeño adentrarse en aquella puerta frente a su cama que el mayor de los Uchiha´s reconoció como el baño, después escucho a su pequeño haciendo algunas cosas en esa habitación al salir se dio cuenta que traía en sus manos un pequeño recipiente con agua y una toalla, por lo que decidió que era mejor quedarse a vigilar a su hijo pues aun que fuera un cachorro el miedo a que lastime a su hijo era mayor que su razonamiento.

Mira haha ice (dice) que hay que impiar (limpiar) la idas (heridas) con abua (agua) – itachi

El pequeño le explicaba cada paso que daba al pequeño animal, este solo lo observa con sus ojos negros y profundos al igual que los del pequeño pero los del animal mostraban una sombra de dolor y amargura mucho más parecidos a los de su padre por lo que Itachi se perdió en esos ojos negros pues ya sabía porque aquel animal lo cautivo se parecía a el lobo que su padre le compro, aun que su idea de que era un perro no se le quitaba.

**Será Okaami ti nombre** – Itachi

El pequeño estaba feliz pues había encontrado un nombre para aquel perro, su padre quien lo miraba atento desde el marco de la puerta en la cual estaba recargado sonrió al ver la inocencia de su pequeño al no distinguir entre un perro y lobo, así que prefirió explicárselo más tarde pues su hijo seguía con su labor de medico.

**Tendré que traerte algo de comer pues ya es hora de la cena –** Itachi

El pequeño cachorro lambia la mano del pequeño en forma de agradecimiento por haberlo curado, pues las pomadas que hacia su madre eran muy buenas para calmar el dolor y desinfectar las heridas.

Itachi se voltio y se dio cuenta que su padre estaba observándolo por lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, agacho la cabeza en señal de miedo algún regaño lo único que percibió fueron los brazos de su padre que lo cargaba para poder míralo bien a la cara y poder preguntar le que hacia aquel animal en su cama.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando vio que el cachorro también bajaba la cabeza y trataba de esconderla entre sus patas, la imagen de aquellos a los que estuvo observando lo alentó a tomar a su hijo en brazos y preguntar sobre como encontró al pequeño animal.

**Itachi de donde salió okaami** – Sasuke

**Lo encontré cerca de casa otosan** – Itachi el cual solo agachaba el rostro para no mirar a los ojos a su padre y que este notara su nerviosismo y miedo algún regaño

Sasuke solo se dio cuenta de que su pequeño tenía un poco de miedo al igual que el animal pues este temblaba y trato de alegarse del mayor Uchiha al sentir lo cerca de donde este se encontraba.

**Será necesario que Inuzuka lo revise para saber si no tiene otra** **cosa** – Sasuke [pues su meta como padre es ser distinta al suyo, por eso es mas cariñoso y complaciente con Itachi desde su pequeño conflicto familiar de hace siete días]

Itachi solo alza su rostro mostrando sorpresa por las palabras de su padre pues lo único que se le ocurre al pequeño es abrazarse a su progenitor para mostrar su felicidad por no molestarse con él.

Los dos hombres de la casa van en busca de la mujer más importante para ellos pues ella tendrá que hablar con el Inuzuka y pedir su ayuda para que revise al pequeño lobo. Al llegar a la planta baja de la mansión el pequeño suelta la mano de su padre para llegar junto a su madre que se encuentra en la cocina preparando la cena.

**Haha** – Itachi

Hinata voltea para ver a su pequeño entrar corriendo asía ella y después su sonrisa es mayor cuando ve a su esposo entrar con una mirada de complicidad, pues sabe que algo traman sus dos hombres favoritos.

**Que ocurre Itachi** – Hinata

**Ven haha, ven** – Itachi [quien la jala para que lo siga]

El pequeño llevaba a su madre de la mano hasta su habitación mientras que dé tras de ellos un moreno los veía con una gran ilusión pues su hijo era perfecto, si era la perfecta combinación de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata al entrar a la habitación su mirada se posa en la cama de su pequeño en la cual ve a un pequeño cachorro temblando, por lo que se acerca al animal el cual toma en sus brazos con tanto cariño que el cachorro se deja acariciar y su temblor desaparece pues la tranquilidad que emana la joven es cautivadora y relajante.

**De donde salió** – Hinata [quien voltea a ver a su esposo]

**Pregúntale a Itachi** – Sasuke

**Itachi amor donde encontraste al** **cachorro **– Hinata

**Estaba cerca de casa, verdad que el perro es muy bonito** – Itachi

**No amor, no es un perro es Okaami **– Hinata

**Si mama si se llama, Okaami ** -Itachi

**No amor es un Okami, no es un perro** – Hinata

**No, pues se parece a akamaru, mas chiquito y negro **– Itachi [quien adopta una postura muy graciosa para sus dos años, pues cruza su brazos y después coloca su mano izquierda en su barbilla haciendo alusión aquel está pensando en cómo seria akamaru de pequeño, pues para el aquel animal es muy parecido a akamaru]

**Itachi **– Sasuke

El pequeño volta a ver a su padre pues es la primera vez que hablan desde que esta su madre junto a ellos.

**Un lobo y un perro son parientes pues derivan del mismo ancestro** – Sasuke

**Entonces es el hermano de akamaru –** Itachi [el pequeño se emociono al saber que el encontró al hermano de aquel enorme perro que cuida de él y de su primo Hiashi]

**No amor tu padre quiere decir que ellos son parientes por que comparten el mismo antecesor, pero eso no importa este cachorro es un lobo puesto su cuerpo es distinto al de akamaru **– Hinata [quien trata de explicarle de manera más clara al pequeño pues no quiere confundirlo]

**Pero si se parecen, tiene cuatro patas, una nariz, orejas, dientes, solo no se parecen al color del pelo y de ojos pero si se parecen** – Itachi

**Si amor por que pertenecen a la familia de los caninos** – Sasuke

**Entonces si son familia, entonces yo tengo una amigo como Hiashi el tiene aka desde hace mucho tiempo** – Itachi

Sasuke se había dado cuenta que su hijo no tenía interés en que es un lobo y que es un perro no el pequeño quiere conservar al animal, por lo que ya se imagina que es lo que sigue en esta conversación.

**No amor, ven siéntate aquí y te explico** – Hinata

**No haha, es mi perro y se llama okaami** – Itachi [quien muestra el seño fruncido e infla sus mejillas en muestra de desacuerdo con su madre, ese pequeño gesto logra cautivar a su madre pues era el mismo que hacia su padre cuando era pequeño]

Sasuke se da cuenta que su hijo acaba de ganar su batalla, pues su esposa se ha conmovido ante el gesto del pequeño así que la familia Uchiha tiene una mascota nada común.

**Está bien amor pero solo hasta que se recupere, su madre lo debe de estar** **buscando **– Hinata [que tiene a un cachorro dormido y disfrutando de sus carisias]

**No mami es mío** – Itachi [quien cruza sus brazos y voltea su rostro con aquel gesto que cautiva a su madre]

**Está bien amor, si así lo deseas se quedara con nosotros, pero tendrás que cuidarlo** – Hinata

**Hai **– Itachi [quien abraza a su madre y acaricia al lobo]

**Ya oíste okaami eres mío y yo te voy a cuidar**– Itachi

Sasuke que no ha intervenido en la conversación, se acerca a sus amores y toma al pequeño en brazos.

**Es mejor cenar después tendremos que salir a comprar algunas cosas para Okaami y llevarlo con Inuzuka aquello revise **– Sasuke

**Hai** – Itachi

Hinata coloca al animal en la cama y se dirige a lavarse las manos, para terminar de preparar la cena de su familia y después preparar el baño para su esposo y poder salir en busca de su amigo, hermano y cuñado Kiba.

La cena paso tranquila pues el pequeño estaba feliz a descubierto un nuevo poder, el es capaz de derrotar a sus padres solo con mirarlos y mostrar molestia. Itachi Uchiha Hyuuga encontró su arma más poderoso para conseguir lo que desea.

**Hinata es mejor que nos demos prisa, ya que tendremos que comprar algunas cosas para okaami y no quiero tardar tanto tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. **– Sasuke

**Hai** – Hinata [el nerviosismo se mostraba en su rostro pues su esposo estaba molesto con ella por su cercanía con aquel ninja de nombre gemma]

Durante el trayecto a la mansión Inuzuka el pequeño cachorro a estado tranquilo pues se encuentra en los brazos de la mujer, ella para calmar un poco sus nervios pues sabe que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se había molestado por su amistad con sus compañeros pero aquel encuentro un tanto incomodo con Gemma molesto de mas a su esposo, si solo la sujeto de la cintura para evitar que esta estrellara contra el piso por culpa del pequeño Minato Namikaze que venía cubierto de pintura pues acaba de destruir la estatua que se realizo en honor a su padre, asi que el pequeño por tratar de esquivar a ebisu sama la tiro y gracias a Gemma san ella no se lastimo pues estaba tan distraída que no sea había percatado que el dolor de cabeza de la aldea estaba cerca.

Después de que ella sintió que se encontraba en brazos de algún alma caritativa que le evito tremendo golpe, se percato de la presencia del Uchiha pues este la arrebato de los brazos de su salvador evitando que esta pudiera agradecer por la ayuda, durante el trayecto de regreso a casa ninguno de los dos hablaba pues el ojinegro contenía su furia para no decir palabras que lastimaran a su mujer, tenía que aceptar que Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más celo de toda la aldea, pues desde el momento en el que se proclamo dueño de la Hyuuga nadie se le podía acercar.

Los aldeanos creyeron que con el matrimonio y la llegada del heredero el carácter de Sasuke había cambiado, no se habían equivocado pues azabache se mantenía más alegre pero los celos que le producían las miradas a su mujer eran controlables, pero el hecho de que la tocaran realmente cambiaba todo, la furia era incontrolable asi que para evitar caer en una tortura o en una golpiza por parte del Uchiha los hombres de la aldea evitaban si quiera rosarla, pues todos comprendieron que el ex vengador no permitiría que nadie dañara a su mujer.

Ella tendría que aclarar muchas cosas con su esposo pues en verdad exageraba con los celos, sin olvidar lo sobre protector que es con ella y su hijo pues ella entiende el miedo de el por perderlos y que darse solo, pero su exageración era tal que el pequeño no podía salir de los territorios si el no se encontraba en la aldea o estaba bajo la protección de los Hyuuga.

Al estar frente a la casa de su mejor amiga Sasuke se acerco para llamar al Inuzuka pues su pequeño estaba en sus brazos dormido pues a sus dos años de edad su hora de descanso empezaba a las 9 de la noche y ya pasaba de las 10 así que los encargados de explicar la presencia del animal.

Kiba al ver al pequeño cachorro se sorprendió pues por la herida en la pata deducía que fue un lobo de mayor edad el que lo lastimo lo que podía deducir que era posible que la madre del cachorro haya muerto en la protección de sus crías y el era el único sobre viviente, pues su estado mostraba que había pasado días bajando en busca de su madre y de alimento hasta que Itachi lo encanto.

Después de explicarle a Hinata el método de curación y como atender al cachorro que para Kiba no tenía más de tres meses de vida, también le dijo que después de la recuperación sería necesario un entrenamiento especial para evitar que atacar alguien. Al salir de la casa de Kiba la familia Uchiha se diriguio en busca de una pequeña almohada y un par de platos para alimentarlo, comida para cachorro, unos juguetes pues no querían que Okaami modisquiara los muebles de la casa.

Después de las compras la familia regreso a su hogar, al recostar al pequeño y preparan una pequeña cama para el cachorro Sasuke decidió hablar con sus esposa pues sabía que estaba molesta por su actitud. El ingreso a su habitación donde vio a su mujer con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo pues esta estaba a punto de meterse a duchar, lo cual provoco su deseo por aquella mujer.

Hinata compartamos las ducha – Sasuke [quien acorralo a su esposa entre sus brazos y la dirigía al cuarto de baño]

Sasuke, puedes explicarme por que estabas molesto – Hinata

Hinata no se qué decirte, solo que te amo – Sasuke [quien se dedica a besar a su mujer]

Yo también te amo – Hinata

Después de declarar se su amor todo fue olvidado, pues ella no lo haría cambiar de opinión pero si trataría de demostrarle que no tiene ojos para otro hombre que no sean sus Uchiha´s. los dos se dieron un relajante baño y se entregaron a la pasión pues la idea de incrementar el tamaño de la familia que les dio Tenten Ama Hyuuga no sería de sea aprovechada por Sasuke, pues es feliz con Itachi por lo que tener una niña seria completar su familia por el momento.

* * *

Esa noche se entregaron a la pasión todas las noches se aman pues Sasuke no dejara de marcar el cuerpo de su mujer y de proclamarse dueño y al mismo tiempo esclavo de la luna.

Los dos ojinegros entraron a su casa con un cachorro a paso lento pues todavía su andar era dificultoso, pero se sentaron en la pequeña estancia, el mayor se dedico a ver a su vástago y al cachorro jugar, mientras esperaban que los llamaran para la comida.

Los tres sentaron a ingerir sus alimento y el cachorro se alimentaba a un costado del pequeño, desde la llegada de okaami, los celos desatados de Sasuke habían pasado días donde el mayor de los Uchiha reafirmaba su felicidad, solo esperaba la llegada de su princesa pero para eso todavía tenia tiempo, tiempo para disfrutar a su hijo crecer, jugar con y amarlos, tiempo para hacerle el amor a su mujer, tiempo para disfrutar de su familia.

Pero de algo estaba seguro es que Sasuke Uchiha tenía un presente que siempre anhelo en su infancia, pero sobre todo era mil veces mejor a sus sueños.

Ahora tiene una mascota, entiende y sufre lo que son los celos, pero aun asi el no cambia su vida por nada, solo la daría por sus amores por su luz y su luna.


End file.
